In telecommunications operation and maintenance, a topology view is an effective tool for an operator to perform operation and maintenance, and can help operation and maintenance personnel display networking of network devices (that is, network element objects) visually.
With the continuous increase of mobile traffic, the number of network element objects to be managed is soaring, and the network structure is more and more complicated. To facilitate management of network element objects, subnets are created at a data model layer according to dimensions such as an area dimension, and all types of network element objects in the same area are placed into the corresponding subnet. At a topology view layer, all network element objects in the same subnet are displayed on the same plane.
Because the number of network element objects is large, the practice of displaying all network element objects in one subnet on the same plane makes it inconvenient for the operation and maintenance personnel to identify a network element object quickly.